


The music of Zoro

by born_of_the_dova13



Series: Random One Piece Drabbles [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_of_the_dova13/pseuds/born_of_the_dova13
Summary: After browsing the shops Sanji finds this weird dial, it holds music. The people who made it are "Three Swords" What happens when this Is actually Zoro and his childhood friend Kuina? And Since when could Zoro sing? Twoshot rn. Chapters can be requested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Person: What? A fanfic by Born_of_the_Dova13 that has _no_ gay af, rot-your-teeth-sweetness, fluffy ass pairing?  
>  Dova: Yup. This fic has no pairing. That might change if it has more chapters. (If people want it) So enjoy! 
> 
> If you guys like it I'll turn this little thing into a series. The song are  
> Skillet - Feel Invincible  
> 12 Stones - Infected  
> Panic! at the Disco - Emperor's New Clothes (NateWantsToBattle version)  
> Trading yesterday - She is the sunlight
> 
> Also, Kuina was alive for longer than the cannon. Up until she was 17 and Zoro was 16.

  _(Sanji's POV)_

Walking along the crowded street I whistle in contentment. The vendor's shout and holler, and their words mix with the excited buzz of the crowd to form a melody of life and trade. One shout came from a plump looking man behind a ragged looking stall drew my attention.  
"For a limited time only the music album "Three swords" is on sale!" After hurriedly paying for my fruit I crossed the busy road and parted the small gathering of people. There were an array of dials laid out, all with a picture of the artist next to them with their names. One dial caught my attention. A smiling Zoro sat with his arms around a blue haired girl. She was slender, with a single, white hilted sword at her hip. Zoro's arm was slung around her shoulders in a friendly manner, his other arm resting on the hilts of his two swords casually.  
  
My jaw must have hung open because the plump looking man chuckled softly.  
"Talented kids they were. I don't know what happened to the girl but she just... disappeared one day and the guy became a Pirate. Roro something," He said, looking at me. A wave of confusion washed over me.  
"Roronoa, Roronoa Zoro."  
"Ah, yes, Roronoa Zoro," I picked up the photo and looked at it. Zoro looked relaxed, like he trusted this girl wholeheartedly, unlike what he was on the ship. Constantly alert, his smile was a big, toothy grin genuine and bright.  
"I'll buy it," I said as I grabbed the dial. He smiled and told me the price.

* * *

 

Once at the Thousand Sunny, I raced into the lounge, out of breath from running around the bug harbor trying to manoeuvre around the massive ships.  
"Hey!" I shouted I slammed down the dial with a loud crash and a shriek from a startled Usopp and Chopper.  
"What's that? Looks like a dial!" Luffy asked, hanging from the ceiling.  
"It's a music dial! I've only seen one on skypiea!" Usopp said in awe. "Is it yours?" I grinned on my half-spent cigarette.  
"The marimo made it," I announced. Everyone laughed at what must be recorded on there.  
"I wonder how tone deaf he must be," I said through my own laughter.  
"But Zoro is a good singer." Chopper chimed from Nami's lap. "He sings to me all the time." We dismissed the little reindeer and decided to play some songs. I pressed the small button with a little click and then names of a lot of songs appeared in the air. The little blue letters moved as my hand scrolled through them.  
"Feel invincible. Sounds Cool," Luffy clicked the little name and two figures appeared on the screen.

_Zoro was talking with the girl, they both had guitars slung around their backs and they were talking, but then thy separated and the girl announced._  
_"This is Feel Invincible." She twisted some of the tuning knobs on her guitar._  
_"You don't need to say that you know, Kuina, It's on the dial." Zoro responded as his guitar was getting tuned. The girl pouted as the green haired teen next to her._  
_"I know that, Zoro." Zoro sighed and strung the first chord. Kuina joined in after._

_Target on my back_  
_Lone survivor lasts_  
_They got me in their sights_  
_No surrender no_  
_Trigger fingers go_  
_Living the dangerous life_

Everyone fell silent into a stunned silence, who knew that Zoro could sing? Or even play the guitar?

 _Hey, hey, hey_  
_Every day when I wake_  
_I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down_  
_Chewing me up, spitting me out_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_When I need to be saved_  
_You're making me strong, you're making me stand_  
_Never will fall, never will end_  
_Shot like a rocket up into the sky_  
_Nothing could stop me tonight_  
  
_You make me feel invincible_  
_Earthquake, powerful_  
_Just like a tidal wave_  
_You make me brave_  
_You're my titanium_  
_Fight song, raising up_  
_Like a roar of victory in a stadium_  
_Who can touch me cause I'm_  
_I'm made of fire_  
_Who can stop me tonight_  
_I'm hard wired_  
_You make me feel invincible_

_I feel, I feel it_  
_Invincible_  
_I  feel, I feel it_  
_Invincible_

_Here we go again_  
_I will not give in_  
_I've got a reason to fight_  
_Every day we choose_  
_We might win or lose_  
_This is the dangerous life_

I wondered, did Zoro know he would become a pirate? He sang with so much passion, so much confidence I wondered if he knew how true this was to him now.

_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Every day when I wake_  
_They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won_  
_The bell has been rung, it's over and done_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_When I need to be saved_  
_They counting me out, but this is my round_  
_You in my corner; look at me now_  
_Shot like a rocket up into the sky_  
_Nothing could stop me tonight_

 

_You make me feel invincible_  
_Earthquake, powerful_  
_Just like a tidal wave_  
_You make me brave_  
_You're my titanium_  
_Fight song, raising up_  
_Like a roar of victory in a stadium_  
_Who can touch me cause I'm_  
_I'm made of fire_  
_Who can stop me tonight_  
_I'm hard wired_  
_You make me feel invincible_

  
_I feel, I feel it_  
_Invincible_  
_I feel, I feel it_  
_Invincible_  
  
_You make me feel invincible_  
_You make me feel invincible_  
_Shot like a rocket up into the sky_  
_Not gonna stop_  
_Invincible_  
  
_You make me feel invincible_  
_Earthquake, powerful_  
_Just like a tidal wave_  
_You make me brave_  
_You're my titanium_  
_Fight song, raising up_  
_Like a roar of victory in a stadium_  
  
_You make me feel invincible_  
_Earthquake, powerful_  
_Just like a tidal wave_  
_You make me brave_  
_You're my titanium_  
_Fight song, raising up_  
_Like a roar of victory in a stadium_  
_Who can touch me cause I'm_  
_I'm made of fire_  
_Who can stop me tonight_  
_I'm hard wired_  
_You make me feel invincible_  
  
_I feel, I feel it_  
_Invincible_  
_I feel, I feel it_  
_Invincible_

The song drew to a close and it showed the two figures smiling and waving to the camera. The song titles in blue spread across my vision once more and everyone roared in astonishment.  
"Wow! Let's play another one!" Luffy shouted in my ear, making me jump and my hand shot forward, clicking on the song directly underneath Feel Invincible. I didn't have time to see what the title was when the room was filled with rock music once more. Zoro looked angry.

It took a while but eventually, the lyrics were heard. His voice filled with fury and rage, practically screaming into the mic.

_It's so pathetic_  
_In a million ways_  
_What a desperate disgrace_  
_Strung out, so Proud, big mouth_  
_Have we gone too far to change?_

What was pathetic? Gone too far to change? What did he mean by all of this, I was so confused at his music, but every song that ended made me want to listen to another. They made me yearn for more.

 _Brainwashed_  
_Like Hollywood_  
_Spreading through your neighborhood_  
_Built up, burnt down, watch out_  
_Now it's gotten In our blood_  
  
_Time is running out_  
_It's running out, it's running out_  
  
_I feel weak_  
_I feel numb_  
_Had enough_  
_Of this poison, we've injected_  
_Living in this world infected_  
_Out, let me out_  
_Tell me how_  
_We all got so disconnected_  
_Sick of living in this world infected_  
  
_It's systematic_  
_Livin' in this haze_  
_Sleeping on a live grenade_  
_Blacked out, face down, no sound_  
_We're blowin' up this place_  
_How long_  
_Can we endure_  
_When we've tainted all that's pure_  
  
_Selfish, high risk, death wish_  
_What if no one finds a cure_  
  
_Time is running out_  
_It's running out, it's running out_

_I feel weak_  
_I feel numb_  
_Had enough_  
_Of this poison, we've injected_  
_Living in this world infected_  
_Out, let me out_  
_Tell me how_  
_We all got so disconnected_  
_Sick of living in this world infected_

The way the blue haired girl's fingers glided over the strings mesmerized me. Zoro stepped back and just stood behind her as she slowly sauntered to the front, eyes never leaving the guitar and her smile never fading. She strung the strings with practiced ease as she swapped with Zoro, standing to the left, slightly behind him. Zoro sang again.

_I feel weak_  
_I feel numb_  
_Had enough_  
_Of this poison, we've injected_  
_Living in this world infected_  
_Out, let me out_  
_Tell me how_  
_We all got so disconnected_  
_Sick of living in this world infected_

"Awesome!!!!" The idiot Trio shouted from somewhere behind me. I stood there, frozen in shock and I was standing in silence, staring at where the girl, Kuina, was standing for her solo.  
"Cook-san." Robin-chwan's voice dragged me out of my thought trans. "Play another."  
After a noodle dance and a few punches, a new song was played but not by my hand, Brook had pressed one before I could get a chance.  
"Emperor's new clothes."

_This one was shot in a graveyard. The fog lay thick on the damp looking soil, the duo's feet were submerged in a thick blanket of cloud. The only kuina held a guitar. She sat to the side, resting on a large boulder that looked like it had worn away with time as its only enemy._

_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
  
_Welcome to the end of eras_  
_Ice has melted back to life_  
_Done my time and served my sentence_  
_Dress me up and watch me die_  
_If it feels good, tastes good_  
_It must be mine_  
_Dynasty decapitated_  
_You just might see a ghost tonight_  
  
This was another song with so many questions. What did any of this mean? Pondering the inner workings of a Marimo was a waste of time, anyway, he was signing again.  
  
_And if you don't know, now you know_  
  
_I'm taking back the crown_  
_I'm all dressed up and naked_  
_I see what's mine and take it_

_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

_Oh, yeah_  
_The crown..._  
_So close I can taste it_  
_I see what's mine and take it_

_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
  
_Oh, yeah_  
  
_Sycophants on velvet sofas_  
_Lavish mansions, vintage wine_  
_I am so much more than royal_  
_Snatch your chain and mace your eyes_  
_If it feels good, tastes good_  
_It must be mine_  
_Heroes always get remembered_  
_But you know legends never die_

  
_And if you don't know, now you know_  
_I'm taking back the crown_  
_I'm all dressed up and naked_  
_I see what's mine and take it_  
  
_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
  
_Oh, yeah_  
_The crown_  
_So close I can taste it_  
_I see what's mine and take it_  
_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
_Oh, yeah_

The music stopped, only a single chord was played softly in the background, Zoro almost growled the next words.

 _Mortal kings are ruling castles_  
_Welcome to my world of fun_  
_Liars settle into sockets_  
_Flip the switch and watch them run_ __  
_ _

Everything fell silent for a split second, then everything came flooding back with renewed vigor.

_Oh, yeah, oh_  
_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

_I'm taking back, back, taking back, back_

_The crown_  
_I'm all dressed up and naked_  
_I see what's mine and take it_

_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
  
_Oh, yeah_  
_The crown_  
_So close I can taste it_  
_I see what's mine and take it_  
_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
_Oh, yeah_

_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

"I like that one!" Brook exclaimed with a little 'Yohoho!' I wanted one more. Just one last song, it was growing late, the Marimo would return.  
"Let me pick one!" Chopper exclaimed from my side. "This one!" The doctor clicked on the little words that said 'She is the sunlight'

_An acoustic guitar was heard. And before the song started Zoro started to cry._

_"This is a song, for Kuina. This is Kuina's tribute. She was practically my sister and I loved her like one, and I failed to protect her. I'm sorry."_

_Zoro's voice was heard once more, a broken tune and cracked lyrics flowing into beautiful music. It was a cacaughany of sorrow ad misery,_

_And if the all flowers faded away_  
_And if all the storm clouds decided to stay_  
_Then you would find me_  
_each hour the same_  
_'Cause she is tomorrow_  
_And I am today_

_'Cause if right is leaving_  
_I'd rather be wrong. '_  
_'Cause she is the sunlight_  
_The sun is gone._

_And if loving her_  
_Is heartache for me_  
_And if holding her means_  
_That I have to bleed_  
_Then I am the martyr_  
_Love is to blame_  
_'Cause he is the healing_  
_I am the pain._

_She lives in a daydream_  
_(She lives in a daydream)_  
_Where I don't belong_  
_'Cause she is the sunshine_  
_And the sun is gone_

_And it will take this life of regret_  
_For my heart to learn to forget_  
_And if loving her_

_Is heartache for me_  
_And if holding her means_  
_That I have to bleed_  
_Then I am the martyr_  
_Love is to blame'_  
_Cause she is the healing_  
_I am the pain._

_She lives in a daydream_  
_(She lives in a daydream)_  
_Where I don't belong_  
_'Cause she is the sunshine_  
_And the sun is gone_

_And it will take this life of regret_  
_For my heart to learn to forget_  
_Tomorrow will be as it always has been_

_And I will fall for her tomorrow_  
_For I know I have come to close_  
_'Cause if right is leaving_  
_I'd rather be wrong._

_'Cause she is the sunlight_  
_The sun is gone_  
_'Cause she is the sunlight_  
_The sun is gone._

  
_Zoro smiled, it was sad and forced, but it was an attempt. His eyes were glassy, the tear tracks drying on his cheeks were being replaced with more._  
  
_"I'm Sorry, Kuina." He said before the camera shut off._

 

We stood in the aquarium, the tears on our cheeks had a blue tint in them. Maybe this was why Zoro was all closed off, cold and reluctant to emote, he had lost some he loved dearly, he loved her as a sister and he lost her, he doesn't want to be hurt like that again. I made a promise in my mind to give him some subtle reassurance and I wouldn't call him names on the anniversary of her death.   
"That was so sad." I heard a voice murmur. I didn't really acre is it was Nami-swan at this point, I was just stunned. 

  
We barely managed to scramble to hide the dial and wipe our tears before a buff swordsman wandered into the aquarium. As he walked past to get a drink from the small bar I caught the smile dancing in his eyes. 

One sun might have gone out and had withered into blackness. But there were other stars in the sky that twinkled just as much. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's songs. Here come the ladies. (If you are going to listen to the song. You need headphones. I'm not kidding. _Use them._ I think this has to be changed to mature with this song. lmao.) I refer to Kuina as a 'he' and Zoro as a 'she'

_(Sanji's POV)_

After the ordeal with the dial, it had been kept safely in the galley, under the cupboard. Zoro had gone out to the bar, and would not be back for many hours.

"Perfect timing for another song.," I muttered to myself. I called everyone in and I set the dial on the galley table. We scrolled through the surprising amount of blue letters and found one named 'Here come the ladies.' I smiled to myself and clicked on it. **(A/N I'm sorry about the lack of description here, I really want to get on with this one. Zoro dances so there'll be a lot there.)**

_A tall pale-skinned male giggled as he entered the screen. "Ok, anyone under the age of say... 16? don't listen to this." He warned, a faint blush on his cheeks. A high pitched voice echoed from off screen._  
 _"Kuiiiinnnaaaaa, don'ttttt." A beautiful woman walked on, her wavy green hair sat just above her waist, even pulled back into a ponytail. Her tanned face was crinkled in a frown. She was wearing a long skirt made up of many layers, the shortest being the mini skirt._  
 _"Zoro, don't be an asshole." The male -Kuina- whined._  
"Huh? Why is the girl being referred to as Zoro?" Luffy asked. I shushed him as I shooed him and Chopper out of the room. 

_"Also, we got hit with a_ _devil-fruit_ _user that changed our gender. So, we're stuck like this for a while." Zoro explained to the camera as if she could hear what we said. A little fight broke out between the two teens, the blue haired swordsman winning, and the song continued. Zoro stood behind a keyboard at the back of the square room. Another Zoro walked on, silent._

"Whoa! How does that happen? There's two Zoro-bro's"  Franky exclaimed.   
"It must be a layered recording." Usopp presumed. We all nodded and returned our attention to the recording as the music started.

 " _I'm back again_

_With my box of tissues"_

_Got a rolled up magazine,_

_And mental issues"_

  
__The green haired girl jumped up in the air and flung her hands up and shook her hips side-to-side._ _ _She_ __twisted her hands as if to sign rolling something._ _ __Zoro shook her hips a little and made circles at either temple._ _

___With a cold hard thirst  
_ __For a girl with Booty_   
_

__Take her somewhere nice  
_ _

__And reveal those Boobies_ _

____Kuina was smiling a smile so wide she could split her face in two as Zoro turn her back to the camera and slapped her butt and shook her hips seductively. When the swordsman turned around a blush was evident on her tanned skin, looking over to behind the camera, where muffled giggling could be heard, glaring Zoro flipped the person off as she went into the next sexy move._ _ _ _

___Got a V.I.P._ _ _ __   
__She's right next to me_ _   
__Face down, ass up_ _   
__In 1 2 3_ _

__Zoro bent over to face the floor, ass in the air. as she held up 1 finger, then two then 3 before jumping up into the next move. She stuck one arm out to the left, bringing the other inwards towards her left, outstretched, arm and swapped._ _

_This life's like ecstasy_   
__That pussy right_ _   
_There's my destiny_

_Zoro did not do anything spectacular here, she just posed like a ballerina and spun thrice. Arm outstretched to her right above her, Zoro fell to the left on her left leg, catching herself on her right foot, crossed behind the left._

_I'M COUNTING ALL MY GIRLS_   
___LIKE I'M COUNTING MY CASH  
_ _TRYING TO KEEP THEM HAPPY  
_ _OTHERWISE, I WILL CRASH_

_Kuina's voice became deep and distorted and I struggled to contain my laughter._ _Zoro mimed flipping through the imaginary paper and waved the "paper" in front of her eyes. She 'dropped' the 'paper' and dropped to the ground before rising to her feet slowly._

_GIVE US A SMILE, YOU'RE_   
_SUCH A CUTIE_   
_TAKE 'EM ALL TO THE CLUB SO_   
_YOU CAN SHOW OFF THAT BOOTY_

_Zoro slapped her ass again and giggled, making her face blank, as she brought her hand to her stoic face and a smile appeared when her hands crossed._

_Move your hips to this beat_   
_You can't stay on your seat_   
_Having so much fun_   
_We will never be done_

_Zoro bit her lip seductively, smiling an embarrassed smile_. _Zoro jumped up and grabbed her right wrist and moved both arms from her right side to her left, above her head._

_Singing out this song_   
_You can never be wrong_   
_Don't call me crazy_   
_Cause here comes a lady_

_Zoro shook her hips, hands on them and then she dropped to the ground slowly, standing up she put her hands under her neck and then lowered them to just her her bust in an arc._

_Move your hips to this beat_   
_You can't stay on your seat_   
_Having so much fun_   
_We will never be done_

Zoro shook her hand, with her pointer finger up, side-to-side to sign 'no'.

Singing out this song  
You can never be wrong  
Don't call me crazy  
Cause here comes a lady

_Zoro repeated the moves from before the no signal, hands on her hips. Then_ _she jumped in the air, landing on one foot and kicking out the other, switching her feet after two hops._

_This bitch won't work_   
_Won't fucking twerk_   
_Her stomach cries_   
_I'm going fucking berserk_

_Zoro held her stomach as she bent down and swiveled on her hips, making an 'o' with her head. She went into a handstand,  her skirt falling down a fair bit -enough to make blood start to spurt out of my nose-, and she flipped forward._

_Couldn't care about weight_   
_Couldn't care about that_   
_All I want to see is you_   
_Twerk dat ass_

_Got money in my wallet_   
_I got money in your bra_   
_But you're using that mouth_   
_Like blah blah blah_

_Zoro made a gesture with her hand of money, "stuffing" it in her shirt, and then she opened and closed her mouth, rythmicly opening and closing her hands, miming a mouth, tilting her head sideways mockingly._

_So inhale my dong it's_   
_Been too long_   
_Speaking of long..._   
_Unleash that thong_

_A blush but me full force when Zoro got down onto her knees, face to the floor, and another male Kuina walked into the shot. Zoro put her hands on kuina's hips, blushing she mouthed "fuck you" and Kuina mouthed back "will do."  
Zoro blushed even more, and Kuina grabbed Zoro's arms, Zoro for into the air, twirling as if she log rolling down a grassy hill. She landed on her hands, interlocked with Kuina's and Zoro fell, landing on her feet, throwing Kuina in the air. Kuina was still holding Zoro's hands as he threw his legs around in a circle, lifting up his hand, his leg went through the gap and he placed the hand back down, Kuina did this for a few verses._

_THEY'RE SWINGING THEIR D'S_  
RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE  
I DON'T WANT TO BE IN ANY  
OTHER PLACE

_I'LL GIVE THEM SOME TOYS_  
TO AMUSE THEM FOR NOW  
BUT IT'S DIFFICULT TO CONTAIN, I  
WANT TO SAY WOW!   
  
_Kuina was lowered to the ground and he sauntered off screen, the other Kuina was singing happily. Zoro flipped him off. Zoro's smug smile dropped when the faint wind blew through the room, making it obvious to her that most of her layers were missing. Instead of her long Alabastian-esc skirt had turned into a skimpy miniskirt that left hardly anything to the imagination, and she was only in her bra. Zoro blushed madly and grabbed the hem of her skirt down, bending forwards slightly._   


_Move your hips to this beat_  
You can't stay on your seat  
Having so much fun  
We will never be done  
  
The singing Kuina kept going with the song, as Zoro blushed and started to complain. Gwauffes of laughter could be heard from behind the camera. An out of breath "Keep dancing" Was spoken through his laughter. Zoro did just that.  


_Singing out this song_  
You can never be wrong  
Don't call me crazy  
Cause here comes a lady

_Move your hips to this beat_  
You can't stay on your seat  
Having so much fun  
We will never be done

_Singing out this song_  
You can never be wrong  
Don't call me crazy  
Cause here comes a lady  
  


_Zoro jumped up and grabbed her right wrist and moved both arms from her right side to her left, above her head. She then_ _shook her hips, hands on them and then she dropped to the ground slowly, standing up she put her hands under her neck and then lowered them to just her her bust in an arc.  The swordsman_ _jumped in the air, landing on one foot and kicking out the other, switching her feet after two hops._   

 

_THE MONEY KEEPS THROWING  
AT YOUR BODY BUT  
YOU'RE NOT JUST FEELING  
HOTTY  
FOR MY COLD HARD CASH  
YOU GOT THE  
  
_  _Zoro started to sing softly and stopped dancing_  


_SWING  
THE SWAY_

_I'VE JUST TURNED FROM  
BEING GAY_  
 _TAKE YOUR TIME, DO THAT_  
CRIME

_LET ME KNOW THAT YOU'RE_  
MINE  
THIS IS ENOUGH TO MAKE MY  
MUSCLE GROW WIDE

_NOW THE KNIGHT IN SHINING_  
ARMOUR  
AND HIS ROUND TABLED   
_PARTNERS HAVE BEEN_

_BEGGING FOR MORE, MAKE ME SORE,_  
TAKE MY STALLION AND PERFORM  
FOR MY ERECTION, THIS DICK NEEDS   
_MORE CORRECTION BABY!_

_Move your hips to this beat  
You can't stay on your seat_  
 _Having so much fun_  
We will never be done

_Singing out this song_  
You can never be wrong  
Don't call me crazy  
Cause here comes a lady

_Move your hips to this beat_  
You can't stay on your seat  
Having so much fun   
_We will never be done_

_Singing out this song_   
_You can never be wrong_   
_Don't call me crazy  
Cause here comes a lady_

_Move your hips to this beat_  
You can't stay on your seat  
Having so much fun  
We will never be done

_Singing out this song_

___You can never be wrong  
_ _Don't call me crazy_   
_Cause here comes a lady_   
  
_Zoro ended up on her knees, legs at her side, feet near her ass. She looked up at the camera sexily, arms between her open legs, pushing in on her breasts. The Kuina that was singing disappeared, so did the Zoro that was on the keyboard. The Kuina that was behind the camera appeared on screen, red-faced from laughing._   
  
_"Oh my God!" The blue haired male gasped. "I told you to make it slutty, and you ended in a cleavage shot!" Kuina was doubled over, holding his stomach as if he were in pain. Zoro scuffled off and the metal-on-metal sound of a sword being drawn was heard. Zoro had drawn a sword that had a golden hilt, weaved with black. Kuina drew his sword, the white sword Zoro always carried with her on the Sunny. The two fought for a while, with Zoro losing._   
__"Kuina - 3679 wins._ _ __Zoro - Zero wins." Kuina smiled, Wado was almost hilt-deep in the wooden floorboards beside  Zoro's left ear. Zoro stood up and attacked again, but Zoro's sword was flung back and it hit the camera._ _ __"Shit. I hit the dial." Zoro muttered, and the video ended after a few footsteps. Kuina's laughter was heard._ _

* * *

  
  
The whole room was silent, jaws slack. Zoro was so sexy. I didn't know whether I wanted to be aroused, laugh or cry. Usopp looked like he was all of them. His cheeks were flushed, he was doubled over in laughter and he had to wipe his eyes. Nami-swan was crying freely with laughter. Chopper had wandered in and he was very confused, Luffy trailing behind him.  
"Uh. What happened?" Chopper's high-pitched voice squeaked and it was filled to the brim with child-like innocence. This set anyone still in shocked silence over the edge into side-splitting laughter, spindles of happy pain crawling up my spine.   
"I-I can't breathe!" Usopp breathed.  
"I can't...Believe he... lost... over 3000 times!" I cackled. "Weak marimo!" We decided it call it a day with that song, and I put it away, my side still hurting a bit, catching my breath. Just as well, the Marimo walked in on us laughing like idiots. He questioned, and I responded by saying that the two brain cells he had wouldn't understand, breaking out in a fight.  
  
Some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Target on my back_  
>  Zoro, you are the target  
>  _When I need to be saved_  
>  *Cough* never *Cough*  
>  _I will not give in_  
>  Yeah 'cause you do anyway  
>  _Here we go again_  
>  _I will not give in_  
>  _I've got a reason to fight_  
>  _Every day we choose_  
>  _We might win or lose_  
>  _This is the dangerous life_  
>  Literally the Strawhats  
>  _Invincible_  
>  Every member of the monster trio is invincible.  
>  _Every day when I wake_  
>  If you haven't passed out from blood loss  
>  _I'm made of fire_  
>  I think you're getting mixed up with Natsu there  
>  _I feel numb_  
>  Too much of Chopper's anaesthesia  
>  _Out, let me out_  
>  Zoro is the infirmary **again.**  
>  _death wish_  
>  Yeah, Zoro definitely has a death wish.  
>  _Living in this world infected_  
>  Chopper: Zoro! Why didn't you tell me you had an infection!  
>  _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
>  I always heard this line as 'Finders keepers Losers Reapers.'  
>  _Mortal kings are ruling castles_  
>  Welcome to my world of fun  
> Liars settle into sockets  
> Flip the switch and watch them run  
> This is my favourite verse. And in the Natewantstobatt le version, He has this little skull ad I find it kinda funny.  
>  _One sun might have gone out and had withered into blackness. But there were other stars in the sky that twinkled just as much._  
>  You're lying if you don't think it is cheesy at. I didn't like it at first but then I rephrased what it originally said (I can't remember) but then I ended up with this. Meh. I kinda like it.  
>  _We barely managed to scramble to hide the dial and wipe our tears before a buff swordsman wandered into the aquarium. As he walked past to get a drink from the small bar I caught the smile dancing in his eyes._  
>  Tbh I didn't know how to end this like a one shot, but still open to more chapters if people want that. It was hard, but I think that's ok and in character. I feel like Zoro would smile to himself whenever he heard Luffy shouting for meat, or just the chaos at every meal because he's not alone anymore and after the post-time skip he has his family back. Kuina was basically his sister, but I think that being alone for however many years must have mad him cherish the company that he has on the ship. That's just me, though. Zoro doesn't smile enough for my liking. 
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **And I'll probably do this sort of thing with my other chapters. I'll add a part on here where I respond to comments and such. ******  
> 


End file.
